The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. One such aspect of the prior art shows a sexual intercourse chair fabricated from bent steel tubing, channeled metal, compression springs, and two uniquely shaped upholstered foam seats (primary and sedentary). The primary seat is mounted in plural compression springs and has a back that can incline so that it can accommodate either prone, supine, or sideline positions. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art teaches of a rocking chair device with front and rear base plates which are made of a strong and non-flexible material such as band iron and are suspended and connected to a machine base frame and capable of being rocked in the front and rear direction, chairs which are arranged on the respective base plates through support columns and come close to each other, and a rocking device which rocks the chairs simultaneously in the direction of coming close to each other and getting away from each other. Another such aspect of the prior art discloses of a machine consisting of a fixed base and a reciprocating platform which imparts that reciprocating motion to a person lying, kneeling, or sitting upon it. A gear motor mounted in the base of the machine drives an eccentrically mounted cam roller. As the cam roller rotates, it is retained in a channel on the underside of the reciprocating platform. The eccentric rotation of the cam roller is converted to linear motion, causing the platform to move back and forth on rollers.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.